134340
134340 es la cuarta canción del 3er álbum de BTS, LOVE YOURSELF: Tear, el título está basado en el planeta 134340 Plutón. Guía *RM *Jin *Suga *J-Hope *Jimin *V *Jungkook Letra Romanización=geureol suman ittamyeon mureobogo shipeosseo geuttae wae geuraetneunji wae nal naejjochatneunji eotteon ireumdo eopshi yeojeonhi neol maemdone jakbyeori musaekhae geu byeonhameopneun saekchae naegen ireumi eopguna nado neoye byeorieotneunde neon bichiraseo jogetta nan geureon neol badeul ppuninde muneojin wangseonge nameun myeongi mwon uimiga isseo jugeul ttaekkaji batgetji ni mudeoun shiseon ajik nan neol dolgo byeonhan geon eopjiman sarange ireumi eobttamyeon modeun ge byeonhan geoya neon jeongmallo Erisreul chajanaen geolkka malhae naega jeo dalboda mothan ge mwoya Usneun Uye boksuhyeongil ppun eojjeomyeon geogi cheoeumbuteo nan eopseotteon geoya eonjenga neodo i mareul ihaehagetji naye gyejeoreun eonjena neoyeosseo nae chagaun shimjangeun yeongha isapaldo niga nal jiun geu nal meomchwosseo Damn nan maemdolgoman isseo (nan neol nochyeosseo nan neol ireosseo) nan heottolgoman isseo (neon nal jiwosseo neon nal ijeosseo) hanttaeneun taeyange segyee sokhaetteon (noraen meomchwosseo noraen meojeosseo) byeore shimjangen teobteobhan angaecheungppun (neon nal jiwosseo neon nal ijeosseo) eojewaneun geuri dareul geon eopne ay ttokgateun ilsang soge ttak neoman eopne ay bunmyeong eojekkajineun hamkkeyeotneunde ay museoul jeongdoro ttokgateun haru sogen ttak neoman eopne soljikhi malhae niga eobtteon illyeonjeum deomdeomhaetji heuni malhaneun miryeondo eobtteon jinan nal ijen kkamppak ni hyanggi ttawin gieokdo anna jamkkan geunde eodiseonga matabwatteon hyangsunde ay gieogi eoryeompushi pieonal jeume ay jeogi jeogi gogaereul dollyeoboni hwanhage useumyeo dagaoneun ni yeopen geu (annyeong?) annyeong eotteoke jinae? naneun mwo jal jinae waenji teojildeuthan nae shimjanggwaneun dalli i sungan ondoneun yeongha isapal nan maemdolgoman isseo (nan neol nochyeosseo nan neol ireosseo) nan heottolgoman isseo (neon nal jiwosseo neon nal ijeosseo) hanttaeneun taeyange segyee sokhaetteon (noraen meomchwosseo noraen meojeosseo) byeore shimjangen teobteobhan angaecheungppun (neon nal jiwosseo neon nal ijeosseo) nan maemdolgoman isseo angae neomeoye yeojeonhi miso ttin neol jikyeoboji uimido, neodo, da eopneun bulgyuchik nae gwedoye hyeonshil nan heottolgoman isseo neoegen gieokhagi himdeun sutjawa eodume pluto geuraedo gyesok nan neoye juwireul maemdolgetji damn nan maemdolgoman isseo (nan neol nochyeosseo nan neol ireosseo) nan heottolgoman isseo (neon nal jiwosseo neon nal ijeosseo) hanttaeneun taeyange segyee sokhaetteon (noraen meomchwosseo noraen meojeosseo) byeore shimjangen teobteobhan angaecheungppun (neon nal jiwosseo neon nal ijeosseo) |-| Hangul=망설인다는 걸 알아 진심을 말해도 결국 다 흉터들로 돌아오니까 힘을 내란 뻔한 말은 하지 않을 거야 난 내 얘길 들려줄게 들려줄게 내가 뭐랬어 이길 거랬잖아 믿지 못했어 (정말) 이길 수 있을까 이 기적 아닌 기적을 우리가 만든 걸까 (No) 난 여기 있었고 니가 내게 다가와준 거야 I do believe your galaxy 듣고 싶어 너의 멜로디 너의 은하수의 별들은 너의 하늘을 과연 어떻게 수놓을지 나의 절망 끝에 결국 내가 널 찾았음을 잊지마 넌 절벽 끝에 서 있던 내 마지막 이유야 Live 내가 나인 게 싫은 날 영영 사라지고 싶은 날 문을 하나 만들자 너의 맘 속에다 그 문을 열고 들어가면 이 곳이 기다릴 거야 믿어도 괜찮아 널 위로해줄 magic shop 따뜻한 차 한 잔을 마시며 저 은하수를 올려다보며 넌 괜찮을 거야 oh 여긴 magic shop So show me (I’ll show you) So show me (I’ll show you) So show me (I’ll show you) Show you show you 필 땐 장미꽃처럼 흩날릴 땐 벚꽃처럼 질 땐 나팔꽃처럼 아름다운 그 순간처럼 항상 최고가 되고 싶어 그래서 조급했고 늘 초조했어 남들과 비교는 일상이 돼버렸고 무기였던 내 욕심은 되려 날 옥죄고 또 목줄이 됐어 그런데 말야 돌이켜보니 사실은 말야 나 최고가 되고 싶었던 것이 아닌 것만 같아 위로와 감동이 되고 싶었었던 나 그대의 슬픔 아픔 거둬가고 싶어 나 내가 나인 게 싫은 날 영영 사라지고 싶은 날 문을 하나 만들자 너의 맘 속에다 그 문을 열고 들어가면 이 곳이 기다릴 거야 믿어도 괜찮아 널 위로해줄 magic shop 따뜻한 차 한 잔을 마시며 저 은하수를 올려다보며 넌 괜찮을 거야 oh 여긴 magic shop So show me (I’ll show you) So show me (I’ll show you) So show me (I’ll show you) Show you show you 나도 모든 게 다 두려웠다면 믿어줄래 모든 진심들이 남은 시간들이 너의 모든 해답은 니가 찾아낸 이 곳에 너의 은하수에 너의 마음 속에 You gave me the best of me So you’ll give you the best of you 날 찾아냈잖아 날 알아줬잖아 You gave me the best of me So you’ll give you the best of you 넌 찾아낼 거야 네 안에 있는 galaxy So show me (I’ll show you) So show me (I’ll show you) So show me (I’ll show you) Show you show you |-| Español= Spotify Melon Preview *Página Oficial Curiosidades * El planeta 134340 Plutón fue en su momento considerado un planeta como tal, sin embargo, con el tiempo se descartó tal denominación.